Marcher sur la glace
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Parce que c'est particulièrement délicat de marcher sur la glace.


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T+ parce que…**

**Couple : chuuuuuut**

**Pour qui ? Pour Brisbynette, qui m'a envoyé la source d'inspiration et à ma Shiny parce que c'est en lui parlant que j'ai eu envie de le faire alors c'est pour vous deux ! ¤ très gros câlins ¤ **

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou et qui m'ont encouragée dans ma dure quête de la quenotte. Là, tjrs malade ms c la dernière ligne droite, enfin ! Semaine merdique qui se termine sur une note plus happy, la semaine prochaine devrait être moins mouvementée !**

**Conseil : si vous avez « the frozen world », Emilie Simon, BO de « la marche de l'empereur à portée de mains, foncez et mettez là en boucle jusqu'à la fin de cette courte fic.**

* * *

**Marcher sur la glace**

**¤**

**Appartement de… AC 202, Paris, 3h00 du matin.**

¤

_**Won't you open for me/ Quand m'ouvriras-tu  
The door to your ice world/ La porte vers ton monde de glace  
To your white desert/ Celle menant à ton désert blanc.**_

¤

Un homme qui lisse son col roulé noir et s'apprête enfiler ses boots toutes aussi noires devant la porte d'entrée.

Un autre, debout, enroulé dans un drap bleu, peut-être comme ses yeux, les cheveux ébouriffés, les pieds nus, le corps peut-être.

Sûrement.

Il l'observe.

Il le mange du regard et pourtant, il ne voit que son dos.

¤

La lune, à travers une baie vitrée qui de l'extérieur avait l'apparence d'un mur, sécurité oblige, effleure le corps entre les draps, caresse le lieu où il se trouve, un salon plongé dans la pénombre.

La lumière glisse sur un canapé d'angle et ses deux fauteuils pâles,

un bar fantomatique et sa table et commode assortis,

un mur blanc.

¤

La lune rendait pâle, comme la nuit changeait les perceptions.

La lune et la nuit changeaient les apparences mais pas les faits.

Il va partir.

Encore.

L'homme entre les draps le voyait de ses yeux.

¤

L'homme au pull noir, qui ajuste la ceinture marron de son jean bleu, s'apprête à mettre son blouson de cuir, ses gants, pour filer comme un courant d'air.

Dans la nuit, il n'y a que lui qui ait de la couleur, pour l'homme entre les draps.

¤

L'homme au pull noir allait mettre son casque de moto tout blanc pour rentrer chez lui.

Soi-disant parce qu'il allait travailler le lendemain.

Soi-disant parce que c'était plus près de partir de chez lui, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été affectés près de chez eux et pas ailleurs.

Oui c'était vrai tout ça mais l'homme entre les draps en avait marre de la vérité.

Il voulait créer la leur.

¤

Quatre années que l'homme sur le départ lui avait dit « j'ai envie de te connaître mieux » et qu'il lui avait demandé non pas « pourquoi » mais « comment » il voulait le connaître.

L'homme avait tenté de parler mais son regard déviait de trop vers sa bouche, alors l'homme entre les draps s'était approché et lui avait mordillé les lèvres.

Et les jeux étaient faits.

_Il veut un peu plus fort._

¤

Quatre années de brûlants « chez moi ou chez toi », quatre années de conversations en demi mots aussi, de travail difficile et d'après-midi tranquilles à se reposer sur le divan.

Quatre années d'une complicité dans le crime de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par les non dits qui ont peur de se dévoiler.

Quatre années que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait passé un jour complet chez l'autre. Une demi journée ou une nuit, mais jamais l'intégralité, par peur de trop envahir l'espace de l'autre, par peur de se laisser envahir, qui sait ?

Eux.

¤

Quatre années que l'un et l'autre partaient à l'aube de chez leur partenaire respectif, parce que c'était plus raisonnable ainsi.

Parce qu'une heure et demie de trajet pour aller au boulot, c'était le bout du monde.

Parce que c'était bien de retrouver ses repères, d'être un petit peu seul, dans son univers à soi, tout seul, bien tranquille, pour se ressourcer.

Parce qu'être avec quelqu'un, même au quart temps, même à mi-temps, ce n'était pas facile et quand on avait l'habitude d'être seul et autonome, avoir subitement quelqu'un dans sa vie ça devenait problématique…

¤

Depuis quand une heure et demi de trajet était un vrai problème ?

Depuis quand ils en étaient là à se chercher des excuses ?

Depuis le début ?

_Il veut un peu plus fort._

¤

Ils jouaient à qui perd gagne.

Ils jouaient tous les deux à être indépendants, mais se battre même à conserver cette indépendance prouvait à quel point ils ne l'avaient pas autant que ça.

Cette volonté à cacher le quelque chose dans leur regard quand ils doivent se quitter.

Cette envie de plus, même dans les disputes, même dans les ruptures ou plutôt, quand ils cessaient de se voir.

Pour rompre il faut être ensemble et ne pas avoir la sensation de l'être quand l'autre est là et la sensation d'être seul quand l'autre ne l'est plus.

Ils sont ensemble par intérim, dans un joli désert glacé.

Ils patinent côte à côte, allègrement, agréablement.

Mais ils patinent quand même.

¤

Même les ruptures ne la cachent pas, cette envie de plus. Cette envie de la cacher aussi, cette envie, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'aime marcher sur des œufs.

Et c'est ce qu'ils font, alors ils s'accrochent aux branches, s'adonnent aux semblants de contrôle, aux décisions qui marquent l'autonomie en apparence mais qui peuvent faire sourire autant que pitié.

¤

Deux enfants en flagrant délit de douceur à leur manière, de douceur rude et rauque, douloureusement tendre dans ce monde où ils sont les brutes.

Ils n'ont pas appris à être doux alors ils ne pensent pas l'être, ni l'avoir été envers leurs anciens partenaires, encore moins l'un pour l'autre.

En flagrant délire, oui, figés dans des habitudes à dormir debout.

_Il veut un peu plus fort._

¤

**_We_** **_belong to the frozen world_**

_**Nous appartenons au monde des glaces**_

¤

Et l'homme entre les draps a froid à être figé dans un appartement vide sans l'autre, blanc sous la lune.

Froid à s'apprêter à se sentir seul après l'avoir très longtemps été sans vraiment ressentir la solitude.

La solitude, on la ressent quand on a du mal à voir l'autre partir et quand les raisons du départ ne masquent pas le malaise.

La cicatrice qui fait que l'on n'oublie jamais la blessure, même guérie.

Les faux-semblants ne cachent pas le schisme, le blanc ne cache pas les blancs de leur relation.

¤

Le fait que l'un et l'autre s'en aillent quand l'autre dort ou fait semblant de dormir, en pleine nuit.

Le fait que l'un et l'autre s'en aillent quand l'autre est occupé, en plein jour, en un « j'y vais ».

Tout ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille plus tôt, mais il était trop occupé à fermer les yeux pour écouter non pas son cœur mais sa logique.

Quand on avait envie d'une chose, on pouvait l'ignorer.

Mais quand c'était un besoin, il fallait le combler.

Un besoin était une nécessité, même s'il n'était pas vital.

Et on lui avait appris à faire le nécessaire.

Pour une des rares fois, son éducation n'était pas un frein mais un tremplin.

Mais le non assouvissement du besoin, en certaines circonstances, pouvait faire avancer.

_Il veut un peu plus fort._

¤

¤

Ce soir l'homme entre les draps a un coup de froid, un peu plus froid que d'habitude.

Il neige dehors certes, mais c'est à l'intérieur, où le chauffage bat son plein, qu'il le ressent, ce froid.

Depuis qu'il a senti l'autre quitter le lit, récupérer ses affaires, sembler hésiter puis sortir de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, sans se retourner.

Alors il veut un peu plus fort, ce soir.

¤

Il veut un peu plus fort alors toutes les raisons qui ont fait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, se sont tues.

Il ne veut pas l'impossible, il veut juste qu'il reste, le lit est froid sans lui. L'appart aussi. Lui aussi.

Il ne veut pas de fausses excuses même s'il s'en donne encore.

On ne change pas même si on veut que les choses changent.

On ne change vraiment que si on est motivés.

Et il aimerait bien que l'homme sur le départ le soit aussi.

Il veut un peu plus fort alors les pourquoi se taisent.

¤

L'homme enroulé dans les draps se rapproche à pas de loup, traverse le salon fantôme pour se retrouver juste derrière le dos de celui qui s'enfuit.

Ils avaient l'habitude de marcher sur des œufs mais ils étaient à deux à le faire.

Là, l'homme, seul, marche sur la glace.

Une glace de plus en plus fine, de plus en plus fragile.

Une glace qu'il avait envie de rompre.

_Il veut un peu plus fort rompre la glace._

Il veut plonger avec lui.

En lui.

¤

**_When_** **_the ice begins to thaw  
Becomes the sea  
Oh, you will see  
How beautiful we can be_**

¤

L'homme au col roulé noir se retourne, surpris, le casque intouché posé près de lui, puis recule légèrement, jusqu'à se trouver contre la porte.

Il était chez l'autre, c'était normal qu'il ressente sa présence.

Mais aussi près ?

D'habitude il ne se levait jamais à sa rencontre.

Il était si près qu'il ne voyait que ses cheveux, ses épaules et le drap.

L'entrée donnait sur le salon, mais la lune ne pouvait pas éclairer plus, juste étirer ses rayons comme elle le pouvait.

Et tant mieux pour l'homme sur le départ, il n'avait pas envie de voir les yeux bleus.

Il n'avait pas envie de sentir ce corps, cette présence, cet être froid, à la fois posé et brusque dans ses attitudes, mais qui pourtant savait, à sa manière, lui apporter des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment jusque-là.

En tous cas pas de cette manière là.

¤

Ses silences lui manquaient, à l'homme sur le départ, parce qu'il ne parlait pas toujours.

Ses yeux lui manquaient, parce que quand il le voulait, ils véhiculaient beaucoup de chose.

Ses lèvres lui manquaient, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas communes, fines et pleines, douces et rêches, rudes et tendre, selon sur quelle partie de son corps elles se posent.

Tout est une question de perception et il le ressentait tellement, il le ressentait de plus en plus.

Sa voix aussi, grave, calme, rarement emportée, et il l'emportait avec lui dans ses rêves, dans ses missions, où il ne pouvait pas l'avoir un peu au téléphone, même pour dire des banalités, même pour écouter son souffle lui dire : « alors » ? « tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? » « Je te relaie sur cette mission »

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses mots.

Parce qu'il savait que s'il écoutait…

Il aurait encore moins envie de partir, même s'il en avait besoin.

Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et tout ça.

Vous savez ce que c'est que de ne pas vouloir s'attacher et de le faire malgré soi.

¤

Le souci était qu'il partait pour être tranquille mais qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille.

Au point qu'il espaçait ses visites alors qu'il avait envie de le voir de plus en plus souvent.

Au point de faire tout et son contraire, mais ce soir, enfin ce matin, l'autre avait changé la règle du jeu.

L'autre était là, enroulé dans le drap dont ils s'étaient recouverts après s'être douchés, après s'être aimés un peu partout, sauf sur le lit.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis six mois après tout.

Missions et faux-semblants, d'un commun accord.

¤

Mais là, le maître des lieux semblait ne plus être d'accord, sinon pourquoi était-il là, devant lui ?

Il fallait parler contre ce corps séparé du sien par quelques centimètres.

Il fallait parler contre ce souffle chaud qui l'embrassait des yeux, même s'il n'en voyait pas la couleur.

Il ne fallait pas fermer les yeux et calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Il fallait parler.

Il se sentait figé à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient.

Figé dans la présence de lui.

¤

- Je dois y aller.

¤

**_When_** **_the ice_**

_**Quand la glace…**_

¤

La voix est chuchotement qui se veut ferme, qui croit aux résolutions qui ont géré sa vie.

Qui y croit sincèrement, mais croire n'empêche pas de se questionner.

Ou de ne plus se rappeler pourquoi les décisions sont bonnes.

Avec un corps contre soi.

Le corps du délit.

¤

- Ok.

¤

Le drap bleu s'ouvre et glisse sur les épaules, sur les bras, pour être retenu du bout des doigts.

Doigts qui se déposent de chaque côté de sa tête nattée.

Enveloppé contre la porte.

C'était un péché d'être comme lui.

Contre lui, contre son corps.

D'avoir sa peau si chaude malgré les remparts.

Poser des questions idiotes et serrer les poings de chaque côté de son corps.

Commettre l'erreur de fermer les yeux et ressentir encore, plus, plus,

comme l'autre voulait plus fort.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

_**begins** **to thaw**_

**_commence_** **_à fondre,_**

¤

Son corps nu glisse contre le corps vêtu.

Des mains gantées enlacent des reins, presque malgré elles.

Un frémissement.

Non, deux.

Un chuchotement.

¤

- Je te capture.

¤

**_Becomes_** **_the sea_**

_**Se fait océan**_

¤

Il ne voit que du feu…

Il ne voit que du bleu, il le voit dans sa tête, il le sent sur son corps,

Comme quand on fait l'amour, les yeux fermés, on voit ceux de son partenaire.

On les voit si on y prête attention.

On les voit, hein ? Parce que lui les voyait. Ça devait bien signifier quelque chose ?

¤

- Je dois vraiment y aller, le boulot…

¤

_**Oh, you will see**_

_**Alors, tu verras**_

¤

_Excuses, excuses…_

_Même si c'était vrai._

Les lèvres de l'homme au drap bleu se rapprochent et se posent sur une pommette chaude.

Un cœur bat calmement, l'autre bat vite.

¤

- Je te déposerai.

¤

Tout était dans ces trois mots, tous simples.

Les « peu importe la distance »

Les « on s'en fout ».

Les « on peut faire des efforts »

¤

Les « on ne se trouve plus d'excuse ».

Les « reviens te coucher, il fait froid sans toi »

Les « on ne part plus comme des voleurs »

Les « on repart du bon pied ».

Les « on en vaut la peine ».

¤

Trois petits mots pour voir la vie en bleu.

La vie à deux.

Comme la mer, avec ses marées, ses houles, ses accalmies.

¤

_**How beautiful we can be**_

_**Comme on peut être beaux ensembles.**_

¤

_Comme on va bien ensemble._

Oui, aussi.

¤

La glace est rompue et ils plongent dans l'inconnu.

A deux.

Dans une mer de nuit, dans un appartement qui n'est plus pâle d'un seul coup.

Dans une mer de drap bleu, ils s'aiment.

A même le canapé qui redevient bleu, lui aussi.

¤

Il neige dehors à gros flocons et le vent les fait danser, à travers la baie vitrée.

Ils dansent, eux aussi.

L'un entrouvre les lèvres de l'autre de sa langue et, de sa bouche, mordille et taquine.

Ils sourient, s'embrassent, s'apprivoisent, frissonnent.

Mais ce n'est plus de froid.

L'un contre l'autre, nus, égal à égal, enroulés dans le drap,

ils s'aiment à perdre haleine avant de succomber au sommeil et au silence.

Le temps s'arrête.

¤

_**How beautiful we can be…**_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que cet énième imprévu vous aura plu XD

J'ai volontairement gardé le présent dans la traduc, au lieu du futur, parce que je voulais que ce soit interactif.

Bon ben la semaine pro je reprends le boulot, je devrais être suffisamment en forme pour regarder certaines fics longues terminées à corriger, comme une certaine « sans titre XD »

A peluche et mici pour vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤décidément¤

Disclaimers supplémentaires : « The Frozen world » appartient à Emilie Simon.


End file.
